Shota in Pedoland: A Vocaloid Parody
by Hatsunation
Summary: Meiko is a fapper. Len is a soon to be rape victim. Kaito is a playboy bunny. And the rest you'll discover in part 2!


_You've waited._

_And waited._

_And now it's here._

_The top rated parody that you wanted to see so badly._

**_Alice in__ Wonderland!_**

_But of course it's not _just _Alice in Wonderland._

_It's Shota in Pedoland! _

_So enjoy part one of a marvellous adventure with Len as he journeys through Pedoland while trying to avoid getting molested!_

_I hope it's what you weren't expecting... In a good way of course^^_

* * *

"Yo Len! Get your ass down here and check out this shit!"

Len grumbled but knew better than to try ignoring Meiko. He grudgingly slipped off the tree branch he has been resting on and plopped down on the ground next to her.

"What?" Len asked uncaringly.

"I wanted to tell you about a book I was reading," Meiko grinned.

"Meiko!" Len gasped dramatically, "You can read?!"

"Shut the hell up dumbass! Of course I can read!" Meiko spat.

Len shrugged.

"So anyway, I was reading this book and I thought you might like it," Meiko grinned.

"Why?" Len questioned with disinterest.

"Because it's a dream ending."

"Why would I want to read it now? You just told me the end."

"I know~" Meiko sang.

Len scoffed and looked off into the woods. The grass there was a lush, lively shade of green with plenty of shade to rest in. Yet Meiko insisted they sat in the bright sunlight on dead itchy grass.

Len started tearing up the dead grass as means of entertainment.

_Pst…_

Len glanced around but saw nothing of potential interest so he started digging rocks out the dirt with a twig.

_Pst!_

He looked up again and saw the tip of a white rabbit ear peeking out from behind a trunk. Len didn't really care since he was well aware rabbits existed _everywhere_ so it wasn't special to see one in the woods of all places.

_God damn it, PST!_

Len whipped his head up and looked around. From where the rabbit ear was previously, he could see a white gloved hand beckoning for him to go into the forest.

Based off the sound of their voice, the glove, and the ear, Len put together the mental picture of a man wearing a play boy bunny outfit. The image screamed rapist so no way in hell was Len going in those woods.

The hand disappeared from sight leaving Len with a feeling of relief. He felt a tap on his shoulder and instinctively looked to the side it came from. Len only saw Meiko pouring over a book titled '_50 Hearts of Red'_.

Len raised an eyebrow and leaned over a bit to read over her shoulder. Meiko casually leaned away.

A tight grip fastened around Len's shoulder and pulled him backwards to the other side of the tree. He was helplessly lifted up onto something than began moving forward. Len could see the tree growing more distant. He looked down to see whatever held him airborne. Black pants and a fuzzy white bob tail.

Len grabbed the tail and started ripping fistfuls of hair from it.

"Put me down rapist!" Len screamed.

"Ow! Stop that!" His captor whined.

Len started kicking his legs against the kidnapper's chest.

"WTF?! Stahp!" The man commanded.

"Never!" Len threatened.

The man gave an exasperated roar and hurled Len from over his shoulder. For a brief moment Len felt as if he was flying until he came to the realization that he was falling. He looked up to see the circle of blue surrounded in darkness. It quickly faded away leaving him in complete darkness.

Then there were dim lights illuminating the hole. As he tumbled head over heels down to where ever the hole went he saw the roots of vegetables protruding from the soil. Then a giant grandfather clock plummeted down. During the never ending descent he also saw a short dwarf girl with teal pigtails dressed in a light blue dress and apron with an odd looking face, various books with characters coming from the pages, jars of jam placed neatly in a cabinet, and a giant bed with hideously designed covers.

After what felt like ages Len decided he was tired of falling but no sooner had he thought this he found his feet firmly planted on the ground. Len looked around the room and saw that the ceiling was a black and white checkered pattern while the floor was a contrast of black and white polka dots.

Len walked forward cautiously to an odd sculpture in the middle of the floor. It looked like some weird metal tree with candles places upside down on the ends. The melted wax was even dripping up instead of down. Len looked up to see if there were wax puddles on the ceiling. To his surprise there were along with a table and chair nailed onto it.

Then it hit him. Len was standing on the ceiling. With this realization he fell to the floor in front of the table. Len stood up grumbling some curses and noticed a small door at the base of the wall. He crouched onto his knees and peered at the entrance.

"A hello is appreciated, creep," The door grumbled.

Len jumped with surprise, "A talking door?!"

"A rude boy?!" the door snorted, "Just because you're in Pedoland doesn't mean I have to put up with you."

"Pedoland?" Len asked.

"Yeah. Pedoland. It means what it sounds like," The door said.

Len immediately paled at the thought. He could already see copies of the perverted play boy he encountered dancing just beyond the door.

"I just want to go home," Len declared.

"Well you can't you whiny brat," The door spat, "You have to go through Pedoland in order to leave."

"Then let me in," Len ordered.

"How about no. Besides, you're too big. Last person I let in that size just ended up creating oceans with her sweat," The door complained, "It smelled awful and it still does! If you want to get in then you're going to have to shrink and I'm too lazy to tell you how."

Len snorted and got back to his feet. He looked around the room for some way to force the door open but he highly doubted a chair would be threatening in any way. He plopped down it and sighed. There had to be some way to shrink but the stupid door wouldn't be telling him anytime soon.

He rested his chin on the table and then noticed a bottle resting there innocently. He was certain it hadn't been there before, besides, with the 'Drink Me' label it made it pretty obvious. Len picked up the bottle and looked at the door to see if it gave a reaction.

Nothing.

Len drank a swig of the glowing blue contents and waited for something to happen.

Almost immediately he began to shrink as he shrunk he noticed a key on the table and made a quick grab for it just as he shrunk past the table's height.

"CHEATER! CHEATER!" The door yelled, "YOU'RE A BLOODY CHEATER!"

Len now fully shrunk (shrinked, whatever the proper term is) faced the door.

"Just how am I cheating? I'm just too smart for some dumb door that's as dumb as the knob on your face," Len scoffed.

"You snooty twerp!" The door screeched, "Those pedos will love to play with a kid like you! I hope you get raped! Yeah, I said it, I said-"

Cutting the door short on its terse rant, Len shoved the key into the door's 'mouth' and yanked the door open. He expected to be greeted with some sort of scene but instead saw a wall of water. As he noticed a tealette swim past the water cascaded into the room filling it to the brim with water.

Len grabbed his throat that was burning with the need for oxygen and proceeded to swim to the surface. Once above the surface, Len coughed out the disgusting salty liquid that smelled like BO. Although Len knew he had been in some strange room that _definitely_ had a ceiling, he found himself in a lake with a grassy shore a few strokes away.

He swam to the shore a flopped onto the grass already feeling exhausted. He was already at his wits end with this crazy place called Pedoland and he'd yet to encounter the mascots.

Len sat up feeling miserable after being soaked in such awful smelling water. He looked beside him and noticed a blue dress with a lacy white under skirt and white apron with a diamond and heart on one pocket and a clover and club on the other. Completing the outfit was detached poufy blue sleeves trimmed with lace and a pair of black and white striped socks with black ribbons on the front that had black garters attached to some sort of harness that fit around the waist. There was also blue and white striped underwear with a black ribbon on front but Len thought better and disregarded it.

Len looked around to see if the owner of the clothing was anywhere nearby but saw not a soul in sight. Without a moments hesitation Len rid himself of his drenched attire. Adjusting the rather short dress (Barely covered his ass) Len looked at the underwear contemplating as to wear it or not. Wearing his own would chafe his thighs with how wet it was plus it smelled like piss. Wearing a stranger's was just gross. Going commando with just be humoring the stupid door that jinxed him with their hope of him getting raped.

Len made his decision and decided to continue his journey through Pedoland. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to go home without encountering any child molesters.

Too bad today isn't Len's lucky day.

* * *

_You see that lovely outfit I described? I want fanart ya mofos! _

_I've been a good writer (More or less) and I really want to see Len in a skimpy dress!_

_I'm sure you, the other readers, and the internet does too. _

_Besides, I'll make it the cover if it's some what appropriate^^_

_Oh yeah, look out for part 2 as well._


End file.
